Eyes
by KnivesAreNummy
Summary: Gilbert hates the colour of his eyes...but when he drags Matthew to buy contacts; he changes his mind. One-Shot  For Saltt  Warnings: PruCan, Human names, fluff.


**Well hello! This is a one-shot for Saltt who was **_**No One Left's **_**50****th**** Reviewer!**

**(I hope you think its okay OTL) **

**Warning: PruCan Fluff, Human names. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! **

_Eyes _

Gilbert looked into the school bathrooms mirror. He stared at his reflection; his un-blemished pale skin, slivery-white hair and...and deep crimson eyes. He stared into the reflection of his eyes, were they as scary and weird as people said?

Was he really a monster? A demon? A devil in disguise?

His hand gripped the counter, knuckles white. Was what they said true?

_Click! _

Gilbert quickly turned to see who had entered the bathroom; it was already 3rd period so he wondered who had come in. His eyes locked with the figure, it was just Matthew. His expression softened to a grin.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "What are you grinning for?" he asked cautious of his friend's motives behind the sudden grin. "...What'd you do?"

"Nothing I swear!" He puffed in exasperation at the comment; he looked over at his best friend with puppy dog eyes. Matthew just shook his blond locks with a sighed stepping towards him.

"Then why are you in here?" Matthew asked quietly. Gilbert just grinned and laughed; Matthew took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose silently. Little did he know that small action gave Gilbert a marvellous idea.

"Hey Mattie...does your eye doctor guy sell contacts?" he asked poking Matthew's side hoping for a quicker response; it just caused the Canadian to jump away.

"Of course...why?" Matthew asked a puzzled expression on his face, "I thought you said your eyesight was 'awesome'?"

Gilbert tsked, "It is awesome! Anyway! Can you take me to your eye doctor person after school?" he asked in a whiny voice; practically jumping on Matthew and wrapping his arms and legs around the other.

Matthew stumbled back a bit adjusting to the sudden dead weight that had attached to him, otherwise know as Gilbert. He blushed a little at the contact, "W-what? Wh-" he was interrupted as the fourth period warning bell rang.

Gilbert quickly untangled himself from Matthew. "I'll take that as a yes! The awesome me will meet you after class!" He laughed darting out the door before a dazed Matthew could react.

_**XGXMXGXM **_

Matthew was standing outside his optometrist's office. He wondered how the heck he'd told Gilbert the directions to the place. He blushed to himself; he knew the answer to why he let Gilbert drag him into all these crazy shenanigans.

Gilbert turned to look at him, "Come on, let's go Mattie!" he grabbed said persons wrist dragging him into the optometrist's. Matthew blushed as he saw the familiar receptionist throw him a questioning look.

"How may I help you Matthew and...?" she left the end of her sentence open waiting for Gilbert to answer with his name.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He winked, Matthew silently face palmed; the receptionist gave him a look that said '_Who is this little perv?' _The poor woman sighed; putting on a smile.

"Alright, how may I help you Matthew and Gilbert?" she asked again inserting the name that had been offered to her.

"I need contacts!" Gilbert said in a way to loud voice, Matthew made a desperate shushing sound grabbing at his friends arm; trying to convey the message that he should be more quiet. Gilbert just shrugged him off, "Coloured ones!"

Matthew blinked his eyes. _Why would Gilbert want coloured contacts? His eyes are...beautiful..._

"Coloured ones? Hmm well let me take a look..." The receptionist shuffled into the side room that had glasses and contacts in it.

"...Gilbert...why do you want coloured contacts...?" Matthew asked the German, no _Prussian_, teen.

_**XGXMXGXMXG**_

Gilbert turned to Matthew's soft voice; he blinked a bit at the question.

"...I..." he sighed a bit looking at his toes, "Ich hasse meinen Augen ... bösen Augen ... sie sagen ..." He reverted into German; unwilling to admit defeat in another tongue. He looked up at Matthew who had a look of concentration, trying to translate his words.

"You...hate your eyes?" Matthew questioned quietly, he just nodded accepting the translation. The Canadian looked confused, "But...why?"

He looked away from the confused blond before answering. "People say...the red eyes are evil, demonic, monstrous..." He leaned against the counter of the receptionists desk; avoiding all contact with Matthew's eyes.

"Gil-" Matthew's voice was interrupted by the receptionist; she walked back behind her desk with an armful of contact cases.

"We don't have very many in stock right now..." she said carefully placing the cases on the counter he was leaning against. "A couple different shades of brown and blue...and one green..."

_**XGXMXGXMXGX**_

Before Gilbert could say anything Matthew took a bold step forward. "Sorry ma'am but we have to come back another day." He looked at the woman and Gilbert, both their faces looked confused. "I mean...if that's alright..." he trailed off quietly losing confidence.

"...S-sure." The receptionist stuttered with a sigh. Matthew nodded meekly in thanks; grabbing Gilbert's arm as tight as he dared, and dragged him out the door.

"Matt? Matt! What are you doing?" Gilbert asked quite loudly wriggling his arm; Matthew choose to ignore the others protests. He only stopped when they reached the nearby park.

"What was that all about Mattie?" Gilbert questioned totally confused. The Canadian looked at his feet sucking in air; hoping to gain another boost of confidence.

"I-I...love your eyes Gilbert." He twiddled his thumbs and a deep blush lit up his cheeks as he continued, "...and I...l-love you..." His eyes were glued to his feet; like they were the most interesting things in the world. He hoped for dear life Gilbert wouldn't reject him...or worse hate him...

He stiffened as he felt arms wrap around his middle, his breath caught in his throat. "G-Gilbert...?" he questioned unable to move. The Prussian didn't say anything, he just leaned into his shoulder. Matthew felt wet tears seep through his t-shirt, he couldn't do anything. He just let the other cry.

Gilbert finally straightened and wiped is eyes. Then pulled the Canadian close again; this time bringing his lips to Matthew's soft ones, which tasted like maple syrup, he broke the kiss but kept his arms around Matthew.

"_...Danke Matthew...Ich liebe dich..." _

_**XGXMXGXMXG **_

**I've kind of been putting this off. :U **

**BUT I finished it! **

**Translations:**

**Ich hasse meinen Augen ... bösen Augen ... sie sagen **=** I hate my eyes...evil eyes...that's what they say...**

**"...Danke Matthew...Ich liebe dich..." **= **Thank you Matthew...I love you **

**Gwahh...**

**Review's are love! **


End file.
